


Magic Mishap

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Zevwarden works [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hangover, Hero of Ferelden - Freeform, M/M, Mages (Dragon Age), Magic, Multi, Oneshot, Orzammar, Sexy Zevran Aranai, Solas pissed off the HOF, Team, Team Up, Team as Family, Tevinter, The Dread Wolf Rises, Threats of Violence, Unexpected Visitors, ZevWarden Week, bad egg, for Anders at least, sodding piss brain, zevwarden - Freeform, zevwarden week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A piece I wrote for day 4 of Zevwarden week 2019: Magic Mishap.Amell gets one hell of a surprise out of her handsome Antivan elf one morning.(It also includes small tidbits of other ships)





	Magic Mishap

The Warden-Commander Ellena Amell woke up just as the sun started to peek through the windows of the room that they claimed, almost immediately she noticed the erection pressed against her thigh.

"Zev," she started as she tiredly reached over to tap him on the shoulder, receiving a sleepy mumble in reply, "Love, time to get up if we want to get home before the week is up." She said as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Amor, I adore you, but please not so loud, I am a bit hung over." He whispered before nuzzling her neck.

She turned to completely face him before speaking again, "If you want me to fix this-" she started as she gently rubbed the bulge in his pants causing him to quietly moan before he opened his eyes a bit and glanced at her, "Then you need to wake up a little." She smiled.

"I hate mornings." He said before he kissed her neck, "I hate being hungover." He told her as his hands explored her mostly unclothed body, "And I hate being teased like this." He admitted before he caught her lips with his.

As their tongues danced together, he rolled her onto her back and she started to trail her nails up and down his sides, making him moan in pleasure.

As always, his kisses were eager but gentle, quick but precise, just like they were when she first realized she had fallen for the witty and utterly charming elf.

His hands make quick work of the few clothes she was wearing while he busied his mouth with leaving marks all over her neck and chest.

Soon enough she was straddling him and roughly nipping at his bottom lip while she grinded her hips against his teasingly.

As she passionately kissed him, his hands were resting on her hips, gently squeezing them in an attempt to stop her torturous teasing ways, she felt something, something she knew she couldn't have felt knowing Zevran had no magic and was far from a mage.

She continued on teasing the Antivan she loved, ignoring what she thought she felt coming from his hands until she felt it again, stronger yet.

Ellena stopped dead in her tracks, pulling away from Zevran's lips immediately, "You're not a mage." She said.

"No, of course not," he laughed, "Now why did you stop?" He questioned.

"You just used magic, I felt it." She told him as she stared into his eyes, "Do what you did just a minute ago." She suggested, so he did.

Putting his hands back on her hips he leaned up to meet her mouth with his but stopped immediately when he felt the electricity on his fingertips.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Ellena quickly stood up and started to get dressed, "Clothes on, now." She demanded.

"Why?" He questioned, "I don't see a problem in finishing what we've already started." He added, gaining a worried look from Ellena, "As you wish." He said.

•••

Very little time had passed, a little over two and a half days of near nonstop journey, by the time they reached a small secluded cabin in the middle of the woods that apparently Ellena had been told an old friend might inhabit.

Zevran didn't know what to expect from his mage, of course, she probably didn't know what to expect either.

Upon approaching the small cabin it was clear there were people inside, and from the sounds of it someone was crying and a few people were arguing.

She didn't even knock on the door, she just opened it with the fury of a small dragon.

"Anders!" She yelled as soon as she saw a tall figure in ugly mages robes.

"I need your assistance, my elf has magic and I don't know why or how or what to do because we were about to have a quickie before heading home but he did that thing you taught me how to do with the electricity and I'm just freaking out!" She ranted quickly, seemingly saying all of that in one breath without even noticing the amount of company the man had already.

Anders groaned loudly before whispering "Not you too." He ran his hand down his face before turning his face toward the ceiling and groaning again.

"I don't know why you all would think I'd know, and seriously how do you all know where to find me?" He asked exhaustedly.

He glanced over to Zevran then back to the two elves who seemed to each be having a crisis, "At least yours is handling it better." Anders told Ellena jokingly.

The tan elf Zevran remembered meeting back in Kirkwall was apparently having an internal crisis, staring off into the distance with his mouth hanging slightly open beside his tall and handsome bearded mage.

While a blonde elf was clearly having an external crisis while sobbing into a horned Qunari mages shoulder while the Qunari whispered softly into her ear.

Glancing around the room Ellena finally seen the small group in the room, which included several unknown faces to the Warden.

"Hello, I'm Ellena, this is Zevran," she introduced herself and Zevran to the group before turning back to Anders, "He's not supposed to have magic." She added.

"We believe we might know why I'm Varric by the way." The dwarf in the corner announced.

"But we don't know how to fix it." The Qunari added before introducing herself as the inquisitor, careful not to move in her seat too much.

"That's Hawke and Fenris, the one falling apart on the inquisitor's shoulder is Sera," Anders told Ellena before sitting down himself.

"Anders!" A voice yelled from outside the cabin loudly, causing Zevran and Ellena to look at each other in confused recognition.

"Isabela?" The couple whispered just before the door flung open and there stood the pirate in long boots herself, holding what looked to be a tiny and unconscious Dalish elf flung over her shoulder.

"Crap, not her too." Anders mumbled, "Varric, inquisitor, please explain what the shit is happening." He added as he led Isabela to the bed so she could put her elf down.

•••

The story that followed was interesting, to say the least.

According to the story told, an elvish deity was to blame to severing the veil and releasing magic to all elves, from those who already had magic to those who didn't.

From what the inquisitor was saying, some elves who had magic beforehand had ended up dead or seriously injured, explaining how the elf Isabela was carrying, Merrill, was unconscious.

By the time the story was over Ellena was fuming, "Where is he, I'm going to scalp that sodding piss brain!" She growled, letting a bit of a dwarven accent drip into her words from the months they had spent in Orzammar.

When the group heard that tone coming from the sweet little mage that walked in shortly before, more panicked than the elf behind her, it finally clicked between those who did not know already, that she was the Hero of Ferelden and she was pissed.

•••

With assistance from their significant others and their small group friends from the cabin that day, those four that were immediately affected by the Dread Wolf's arrogance honed their newfound skills, granted two of them were very unwilling participants.

As time passed, that group grew closer in their time of need and hardship.

Vowing to make sure their friends were safe, they started to hunt for the trail of the Dread Wolf.

The group eventually hunted the trail to Tevinter where their separate adventures fully merged into one, with one single goal, to stop a deity before the dread wolf rises.


End file.
